Solo Por Amarte
by Akirem
Summary: los sacrificios que se hacen enla vida pueden ser gratamente recompensados... verdad?.


**Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es uno mas de mis suenios por conseguir aliviar un poco mi trauma ante el final de esta serie.**

* * *

**Solo por amarte**

- Queeee?

- lo que te he dicho... si quieres que yo haga algo para salvar a esa ninia, tendras que aceptar el ducado y apegarte a las reglas de ahora en adelante, y no me refiero solo a las reglas del colegio sino tambien a lo que se refiere al ducado, asi que decide, y como no tengo tiempo... espero tu respuesta para esta misma tarde... o antes si es posible... piensalo muy bien porque una vez hecha la decicion no podras faltar a tu palabra, recuerda que tengo suficiente influencia para que ella salga de este colegio cuando yo quiera y bajo el motivo que yo desee, si es tan importante para ti, estoy seguro que no te importara perder tu libertad ...por ella.

El duque salio de la habitacion dejando a Terry pensativo... valdria la pena realmente sacrificar todo por ella.?,... que tenia el que perder?, su libertad?... sus suenios?... pero de que valia todo eso si no la tendria a ella, de que serviria su libertad si no tendria con quien compartirla, ademas seguro podria safarse de todo eso una vez cumpliera con la mayoria de edad, y eso sin contar que la esposa de su padre no estaria de acuerdo en que el hijo bastardo de Richard Granchester fuera el que heredara el ducado, era tan ambiciosa que seguro deseaba a quel titulo para su regordete hijo. bien, la decicion fue tomada,...

- Duque...- llamo a su padre quien apenas si habia salido de la habitacion y caminado algunos pasos por el pasillo, el hombe se detuvo sin voltear... acaso su hijo tendria mas valor que el para defender a la mujer que amaba sin importarle sacrificarse a si mismo?... si, ese era el caso...- Acepto, - se escucho la firme decicion de Terry y la palabra resono en los oidos de su padre que sin que su hijo pudiera notarlo, habia puesto una gan cara de asombro y orgullo - aceptare tus condidiones,... solo quiero que eso se arregle hoy mismo, y quiero estar presente.- El duque asintio levemente con la cabeza y sin volverse aun a ver a su hijo, Terry comenzo a caminar detras de el.

En la direccion del colegio, la madre superiora rogaba porque el duque no lograra su cometido y ella tuviera que retractarse de la decicion tomada, ya todo el colegio estaba enterado de lo que habia sucedido y seria una gran humillacion para ella el tener que desmentir lo que se rumoraba... aun asi no estaba dispuesta a perder las donaciones que el Duque de Granchester hacia al coleguio, sacrifiacria lo que tuviera que sacrificar, y haria lo que tuviera que hacer, despues de todo ella era la maxima autoridad y su palabra era ley... por lo menos en el coleguio. la puerta se abrio y ella sintio que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas al ver a los Granchester acercarse a su escritorio.

- Duque... espero que todo este bien...- decia con fingida modestia y tratando de esconder su expresion de asombro y preocupacion, algo que dibujo una sonrisa de satisfaccion en Terry.

- Aun no, pero creo que pronto lo estara- Richard Granchester nunca perdia despues de todo.- Terry me ha entregado una nota que quiero checar frente a usted, el asegura que no fue la Seniorita andrey quien la envio, y asi lo aseguraron los jovenes Andrey, y tambien le digeron de quien sospechaban, asi que quiero comprovarlo yo mismo. Quiero que la seniorita Eliza Ligan venga a esta oficina.- hablaba con autoridad.

- Como usted decee...- La mujer acataba la peticion bajando la mirada, Seguramente Terry le habia contado la misma historia que a ella y ahora el joven conseguiria lo que se habia propuesto... con la frente sudorosa, llamo a una de las hermanas para que fuera en busca de la peliroja y la llevara de inmediato a la oficina princial.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio, en que el conde habia permanecido observando por la ventana y Terry sonreia burlonamente disfrutando ante la humillacion de la hermana Grey... la puerta al fin se abrio despues de solicitar con leves toquidos el acceso a la oficina. cuando se le cedio el paso, Eliza entro haciendo gala de sus modales y saludando cortezmente a los ahi presentes, interiormente la joven se encontraba nerviosa especialmente por la presencia de los Granchester, pero no lo demostraria.

- Me mando llamar seniora directora?- Preguntaba al tiempo que hacia una reverencia a los presentes.

- Eliza, el Duque de Granchester ha solicitado tu presencia para tratar algo muy importante entre El joven Terrece y Tu...- La hermana Grey se levantaba de su asiento .

Eliza sonrio triunfante, quiza la carta de sus padres sujiriendola como una buena esposa para el futuro Duque, habia dado resultado, y por ese motivo Richard Granchester se encontraba ahi, solo asi podia justificar el mal genio que Terry tenia, ahora estaria molesto, pero pronto ella lo haria olvidarse de la Gata de Candy... despues de todo ya la habia quitado de su camino y en un par de dias mas, La huerfana se encontraria de Regreso en America, la peliroja, soniaba despierta.

- Estoy a sus ordenes Duque...- La joven se giraba para quedar frente al hombre que creia seria su futuro suegro...

- Disculpe que me haya atrevido a solicitar su precencia seniorita,... pero mi hijo me insistio tanto que no pude negarme- Las palabras del Duque, le daban esperanza a la joven.- Asi que solo tomare prestados unos minutos de su tiempo, ... mi peticion es muy sencilla, solo quisiera que me escribiera algunas frases en esta hoja y que la firmara ... le extendia una hoja en blanco.

Eliza estaba extraniada de la peticion, pero acepto, tomo la hoja y pidiendo permiso para apoyarse en el escritorio de la hna. Grey, comenzo a escribir lo que le redactaban.

- Primero que nada, me gustria que su firma apareciera al final de la pagina... antes de comenzar con la redaccion del documento.- Pidio el Duque ante la admiracion de Eliza y del propio Terry que permanecia en silencio, la joven accedio e hiso lo que le pedian... segurmente seria una aceptacion del matrimonio y la estaban probando...o quiza deseaban sorprenderla... sonrio soniadora y discreta...- ahora por favor comenzemos ..."Yo Eliza Ligan, acepto voluntariamente, cumplir con las resoluciones que sean tomadas sobre mi futuro, y no cuestionare sobre ninguno de los puntos que se traten en mi presencia, conociendo de antemano que todo sera para el bienestar de mi familia y el mio propio y con pleno conocimiento de que las deciciones tomadas seran en respuesta a los sentimientos y emociones que mi persona ha provocado en el joven Terrece Granchester y que el mismo ha declarado."

El duque termino de hablar, y ante las palabras escritas el corazon de Eliza se agitaba con emocion, por fin habia logrado su proposito y muy pronto seria la futura Condeza de Granchester. La joven extendio su mano para entregar el documento escrito. Richard Granchester lo tomo y despues de observarlo unos instantes, saco la nota que habia depositado en el bolso de su saco y comenzo a comparalos, Eliza estaba nerviosa y emocionada... miraba a Terry coquetamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, lo que provoco que el joven la mirar con desrecio y voltera el rostro en otra direccion... el desaire de Terrece, borro la sonrisa de Eliza que penso para si mimsa..."no importa que finjas indiferencia... pronto rogaras para que mis ojos te vean solo a ti,... lo has confesado"...

La hermana Grey observaba todo completamente extraniada, pero al escuchar la fuerte Voz del duque rompiendo el silencio y llamandola, despues de un pequenio salto por el asombro presto atencion a lo que el duque le decia.

- Efectivamente... Terrece tiene razon... esta nota ha sido escrita por la seniorita aqui presente hay un ligero intento por disimular la escritura pero aun asi, es claro que fue ella quien la escribio. y exijo que todo sea aclarado publicamente y que se pida una disculpa para mi hijo y la seniorita Candice Andrey...- el duque EXtendia los documentos para que la Madre Grey los observara.

Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, Eliza sintio que el mundo se venia abajo, comenzo a sudar frio y el terror aparecio en su mirada, se quedo muda y sin saber que pensar...

- Tiene... tiene razon senior Duque- La voz temblorosa de la hermana Grey aceptaba al fin la verdad.- Eliza, has cometido una gran falta al enganiar a dos personas... aunque ignoro los motivos de tu conducta,... debo tomar las correcciones adecuadas a este problema que has provocado...- quedras confinada por...

- NO!, exijo el mimso trato que se le aplico a la seniorita Andrey- interrumpia Terry, - el honor de una joven buena, decente y con pricipios, ha sido puesto en duda gracias a las intrigas de esta...esta.."Seniorita"... asi que es ella quien debe recibir el castigo que erroneamente le fue aplicado a Candice... y le pido que en este mismo instante la seniorita Andrey sea liberda de esa estupida celda de Castigo.- Terry se habia puesto de pie y apoyaba las manos en el escritorio de la hermana Grey encarandola... El Duque, sonrio interiormente... no cabia duda que Terrece era su hijo y digno heredero de su titulo... seria un gran Duque... sin duda... mejor que el y que su propio padre.. pues sabia defender lo que mas le importaba, contra todo y contra todos sin importarle su propio sacrificio por la felicidad de la persona que amaba...

- Ya lo escucho Hermana, yo apoyo a mi hijo en su peticion, y exijo que se cumpla su pedido.

Eliza estaba petrificada... no tenia salida, lo que ella habia pensado la realizacion de sus suenios, se habia convertido el la realidad de su peor pesadilla... ahora ella seria la expulsada y la obligarian a esperar por su familia en el mismo sitio que ella habia sujerido para Candy... se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas... no podia hacer nada. la orden de la hemana Grey resono en sus oidos como si fuera una maldicion dicha en su contra..

- Hermana Margaret, se dirigia a la mujer que habia permanecido en silencio, de pie, aun costado de la puerta.- Que alguien vaya en busca de la Seniorita White, y la lleven a su dormiorio... y despues yo misma llevare a la seniorita Ligan para que cumpla su castigo...en lo que su familia viene a buscarla...- La monja terminaba de dar instrucciones sin atreverse a ver a Terry, presentia que el joven aun no estaba satisfecho...

- Disculpe hermana...- El Duque la obligaba a volver el rostro hacia su direccion- Decearia hablar con la seniorita Andrey unos minutos... si es posible.- La hermana Margaret detenia sus pasos hacia la salida en espera de una nueva orden.

- Bueno... la seniorita Candice... ha estado confinada por un largo lapso de tiempo, no creo que este presentable... pero si no le importa esperar unos minutos mas...- La monja lo miraba esperando un respuesta.

- Esperare... tengo algo muy importante que tratar con ella...- El duque tomaba nuevamente asiento y sinitiendo la fria mirada de Terry sobre su rostro.

- Que...Que quieres hablar con ella?- Preguntaba Terrece... a su padre.

- Nada que sea del interes publico- Contestaba Richard e indicaba con la mirada a su hijo que Eliza seguia presente, Terry comprendio y volvio a guardar silencio, pero esperaba que su padre respetara su trato y no le mencionara nada a Candy sobre lo que el tendria que hacer como pago al favor de su padre.

Despues de casi 20 minutos de el mas sepulcral silencio, el llamado a la puerta anuciaba que la orden habia sido cumplida. despues de la autorizacion para que siguieran,, una sonriente hermana Margaret, daba el paso a la pecosa rubia que mostraba claras seniales de cansancio en su maltrecho cuerpo, pero aun asi sonreia con amabilidad.

Terry la miraba sorprendido, en que lugar tan terrible la habia tenido y bajo que condidiones, para que la chica se viera tan demacrada?, a pesar de su fina vestimenta era claro que se encontraba debil, y por algunas pequenias pero notables raspaduras, era claro que debio sufrir mucho en ese lugar. y aun asi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreirle, sintio que el corazon se le estrujaba de solo ver el estado de la joven, quizo salir a su encuentro, pero su padre le advirtio con la mirada que debia contenerse, por lo que iclinando la cabeza se limito a meter las manos en sus bolsillos y desviar la direccion de su rostro.

Eliza miraba con rabia y odio a Candy y se podia notar algo de esos mismos sentimientos en la dura exprecion de la directora, Candy miraba sorprendida la escena sin saber que pensar, asi que solo continuo sus lentos pasos hasta detenerse ante los presentes.

- Candice- comenzo a hablar la hna. Grey- Como una peticion especial por parte del conde de Granchester, hemos analizado tu situacion y llegamos a la conclucion de que Terrece y tu estaban en lo cierto, por lo que hemos decidido remover tu castigo y aplicarlo a la verdadera responsable de este problema... asi que volveras a tu vida y actividades normales dentro del colegio y tu situacion sera aclarada en la asamblea dominical en presencia del arsovispo, donde tu y el joven Terrece declararan ante Dios, que no ocurrio nada indecente en ese encuentro y que fueron llevados ahi por un enganio, solo asi sera aceptada por los demas las sinceridad de sus palabras, pues quien no teme jurar en el nombre del Senior, es porque tiene una conciencia limpia y un corazon noble... espero que esten de acuerdo...- La mujer terminaba sus palabras buscando la aceptacion y el apoyo del duque. quien con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza mostro su aprobacion.

- Esta bien Hermana Grey, sera como usted diga...-Candice tambien bajaba la mirada y aceptaba lo impuesto, su corazon estaba muy emocionado pues sabia que detras del duque estaba la ayuda de Terry, y la presencia del joven en esa oficina confirmaba sus pensamientos..-... disculpe mi atrevimiento... pero me gustaria saber que sucedera con ... mi prima... Eliza?... si me es permitido saberlo. - la pecosa no levantaba la vista por miedo a encontrarse la severa mirada de la rectora que seguramente debia estarla odiando por todo lo provocado...

- Se le aplicara el castigo que habia sido designado para ti...- respondio secamente la anciana.

- Por favor no!, candy levanto un poco la voz por la sopresa que la noticia le provocaba,- le ruego que reconcidere su decicion- Suplicaba poniendose de rodillas por su atrevimiento de ir en contra de la decicion de la rectora y mostrando una vez mas la nobleza de su corazon, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el duque quein la miraba ocultando su sorpresa, ahora veia porque esa chica habia podido descongelar e l helado corazon de Terrece.- Eliza siempre ha sido delicada de salud y no soportaria el frio clima de las noches en la torre de castigo- sabia que a eso se referia la rectora al afirmar recibiria elmismo correctivo- ella es una dama , y ... no podria soportarlo...- la voz de Candy era apenas aludible,

Terry miro a Eliza para ver su reaccion, pero la pelirroja en lugar de mostrarse agradecida, habia intensificado el odio con que miraba a la pecosa, seguramente creia que era lo menos que la ruibia debia hacer... maldita vivora orgulloza y podrida", penso Terry al verla exprecion de la Peliroja.

- Veo con desagrado que has pasado por momentos muy tormentosos- el Duque se aercaba y extendia la mano a la joven rubia para que se pusiera de pie, - debio ser una experiencia muy dificil para ti ya que no deceas que nadie mas pase por ella... creo que hablare con toda la junta directiva de este instituto para mostrar mi desacuerdo en la forma en que corrigen a las damitas como tu, sin tener entera certeza de culpabilidad, propondre que los "correctivos" a la mala conducta sean cambiados,... pero en esta ocacion, me parece que el castigo es el justo, asi que esta joven - se referia a Eliza- Tendra que pasar por lo que injustamente tu sufriste a causa de sus intrigas, tal vez eso la ayude a comprender que su comportamiento no ha sido el mas adecuado para una dama de la clase que ella presume ser...- miraba a la para que cumpliera con lo pactado.

- no habiendo mas que tratar, yo misma llevare a la Seniorita Ligan a cumplir su castigo, Candice, El duque de Granchester ha solicitado una entrevista contigo y he accedido a su peticion, despues, cuando el Duque asi lo decida, te retiraras a tu habitacio y permancereras ahi hasta el Domingo,... sera mejor que se aclare primero tu situacion ante tus companieros, para evitar cualquier tipo de agresion hacia tu persona... - La rectora hacia una reverencia y tomaba del brazo a Eliza que habia comenzado orgullozamente a retener las lagrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos. Candy hiso una reverencia sin atreverse a insitir mas en su peticion de salvar a su Prima...

- Terrece... nos permites...- el duque miraba a su hijo para que este saliera de la oficina y lo dejara a solas con Candy, seguramente ya no tendria oportunidaad de cruzar palabra con la pecosa, pues tendria que partir con su padre para cumplir con su palabra. asi que resignado y pensando que tal vez era lo mejor, encamino sus paso hacia la salida sin atreverse a mirar por ultima vez a la rubia pecosa que lo habia llevado a cometer la mayor locura de su vida... pero una locura que lo llenaba de satisfaccion al saber que lo habia hecho por amor, por un amor que jamas olvidaria y que permaneceria dentro de el hasta el final de sus dias.

- Gracias... Terrece- Candy lo miraba pasar en frente de ella y no habia podido reprimir su deceo por agradecerle lo que habia hecho por ella, el solo asintio con un leve movimiento de su cabeza,, en senial de respuesta.

una vez a solas Elduque comenzo a hablarle a la pecosa, pidiendole que lo escuchara hasta el final y que despues le dejara saber su decicion.

- Candy... se que la imagen que seguramente tendras de mi como padre de Terrece no debe ser muy buena, pero ... deseo hacer de tu conociemiento... que yo lo unico que deceo para el es lo mejor... su condicion de ser hijo natural ... no me permitia heredarle mi titulo... pero yo luche hasta concegir que asi fuera,... es por eso que ahora he tratado por todos los medios de que el acepte. pero lo unico que he logrado es hacerlo mas revelde... - Levantaba la mano para parar las palabras que peleaban por salir de la boca de la rubia, lo adivinaba por la exprecin de los ojos de la pecosa- se que Terrece no lo decea porque su suenio es muy diferente,. a pesar de que el nunca me lo ha comunicado... pude darme cuenta por varios detalles que el decea ser actor... como su madre... y tambien estoy enterado de que gracias a tu intervencion el y ella han vuelto ha ser madre e hijo, ... eso es algo que debo agradecerte- La pecosa estaba con la boca abierta, era muy evidente que apesar de todo el duque siempre estaba al tanto de la vida de terry- ese fue uno de los errores mas graves que cometi y que no sabia como solucionar, el temor de que Terrece me abandonara y volviera al lado de su madre me llevaron a prohibirle que la viera, pero al ver el cambio que esto ha logrado en el , esa chispa de felicidad que veo en sus ojos, me ha comprobado mi equivocacion, pero tambien me he dado cuenta que el mayor cambio en la mirada de Terrece te lo debo a ti, ... que te has metido y adueniado de su corazon- Los ojos de la pecosa se abrieron al maximo- hoy pude darme cuenta de que mi hijo te ama, te ama con la misma intensidad que yo ame a su madre... lo se porque he visto con mis porpios ojos la manera en como te ha defendiso sacrificandose asi mismo, como yo algun dia lo hise por el y por Eleonor... Sabes Candy, cuando Terrece estaba apunto de nacer, mi padre que era un hombre veraderamente cruel, me amenazo con tomar la vida de el y de Eleonor si no acataba sus ordenes... yo sabia que el cumpliria su palabra, asi que abandone mis suenios y mi amor, para salvarlos, despues de mi ... sacrificio, el rumor de que Eleonor tenia una nueva pareja, me lleno de rabia y de celos obligandome a comportarme de una manera micerable con ella y arrebatarle a Terrece, cuando pude comprobar que nada habia sido verdad y que todo habia sido un sucio juego de mi padre para que su primer nieto quedara bajo su dominio, ya era demaciado tarde, pues siguiendo con sus exigencias, yo habia contraido matrimonio, para que ante la sociedad Terrece apareciera como mi heredero, que era el deceo de mi padre, pero la condeza no acepto y dio a conocer el verdadero origen de un nino inocente haciendo que fuera rechazado y marcado por su origen, yo trate de que terrece fuera feliz pero mi propia amargura no me dejo ver que mi hijo no tenia el carinio que merecia y que mi posicion no me permitia pasar el suficiente tiempo a su lado, y asi Terrece se alejo de mi conviertiendome en un extranio para el, pero yo a sus espaldas, puse gente que lo cuidara y lo protegiera y me mantuvieran al tanto de todo lo que ocurria en su vida, ... Candy, hoy mis deciciones han cambiado, pero nesito tu ayuda... se que Terrece te ama, y que la intensidad de sus sentimientos es enorme, lo he visto en sus ojos cuando acepto mis condiciones para ayudarte, pero tambien se que si lo obligo a cumplirlas no sera feliz... por eso, quise hablar contigo,... por lo poco que he visto de ti, me doy cuenta que apesar de tu juventud eres la mujer indicada para mi hijo y una dama digna de convertirse en la futura condeza de Granchester, se que pensaras que me adelanto a los hechos, pero creeme cuando te digo que puedo afirmar que mis palabras se cumpliran, pues he visto en tu forma de mirar a Terrece que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, ... y que tu corazon tiene las caracteristicas necesarias.. e identicas alas de la mejor condeza que ha existido a lo largo de nuestra historia familiar..."MiMadre"...solo una joven como tu, podra brindarle la fuerza y el valor necesarios a terrece para cumplir con su cargo, lo se, porque asi fue hasta que mi madre murio y yo quede completamente solo a pesar de tener a mi lado una familia... por todo esto, Candy ... quiero comunicarte lo que he decidido, pero tambien quiero que me hagas una promesa...- el conde tomaba la barbilla de Candy levantandole el rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.-... Candice... he decidido dejar a mi hijo libre para que cumpla con su suenio de ser actor y vuelva a america a Tu lado,... pero antes deceo que terminen este anio y medio que les falta para graduarse y que acaten las reglas del colegio para que no se metan en problemas,... por lo menos no tan graves como e l que acabamos de librar...- Le sonreia pues sabia que los dos eran espiritus libres imposibles de retener pacificamente enjaulados.- y con ello quiero que me prometas que una vez que yo muera... tu te encargaras de que Terry tome mi puesto como duque de Granchester, no tendras problema alguno mas que convencerlo a el, pero estoy seguro que lo lograras, Terrece tiene la capacidad y la personalidad de un gran lider y no habra mejor conde que el en la historia... puedo presentirlo...y nadie podra reclamerle el titulo, ... por que el es mi unico hijo... y las pruebas necesarias e incuestionables, quedaran a tu nombre resguardadas en una caja fuerte en la sucursal pricipal de los bancos de tu familia, no dudes en usarlas cuando el momento llegue y si es necesario,... Candy,... quiero que Terrece cumpla su suenio, que tambien fue el mio...y que me regalo la mas maravillosa etapa de mi vida al lado de Eleonor,... la unica mujer que ame y que amare hasta el ultimo segundo de mi vida,... y si es posible mas alla de la eternidad... . Los GRanchester somos hombres de una sola mujer y Terrece no es la ecepcion, y con alegria me doy cuenta que mi hijo ha encontrado a su futura esposa en ti,... por ello es que acudo a tu buen corazon para lograr lo que para mi ha sido tan dicil y pedirte que una vez que el se realize y triunfe como actor, y cuando yo haya partido de este mundo, tu lo convertiras en el hombre que por su origen debe ser...En "El duque de Granchester"... se que interiormente ya lo es... he visto su fuerza y tenacidad para lograr lo que decea y realizar sus objetivos... pero su suenio esta primero y eso ha evitado que el note que tambien existe la sangre de su padre en sus venas... Entonces... seniorita Andrey... puedo tener su palabra?...podemos cellar nuestro acuerdo?- el duque extendia su mano buscando la respuesta...

- Acepto... acepto y agradesco su buen corazon...y aunque yo no fuera la elegida del corazon de Terry... le prometo que cumplire mi palabra y ... el tomara el puesto que le corresponde ... cuando asi... tenga que ser..- Candy tomaba la mano del duque y la apretaba ligeramente aceptando el pacto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sorpresivamente y levantandola unas centimetros del piso, el duque la abrazo con carinio y la elevo al nivel justo para depositar cariniosamente una beso en su frente...

- lo seras...o mejor dicho... ya lo eres... mi condecita- Le susurraba con carinio mientras la soltaba , alejandose unos pasos y haciendo una reverencia el conde dijo unas ultimas palabras- confio en tu creatividad, para que nuestra conversacion quede en completo secreto...- le guinaba el ojo y comenzaba su camino hacia la salida, Candy solo sonrio, no cabia duda Terry era muy parecido a su padre, tenian un gran corazon , pero se empeniaban en esconderlo bajo una fria y dura coraza.

- Terrece se retiro a su habitacion, pero si decea hablar con el...- La hermana grey le informaba al conde apenas lo vio salir...

- No, no es necesario.. no tengo nada que comunicarle a mi hijo... a una cosa mas... aunque no ha sido formalmente comunicado, mi hijo tine la autorizacion de la familia Andrey para cortejar a la seniorita Candy, asi que espero se les conceda el permiso necesario para que puedan verse, en el lugar y a la hora que asi sea decidido por ellos,... depues de todo esto , creo que ha quedado comprobado que Terrece y la seniorita Andrey son dignos de confianza y he obtenido la promesa de la seniorita Candy que sabran acatar las reglas del colegio para que no se vuelva a poner en entredicho su honor ni la cabellorizad de mi hijo, asi que confio en usted para que no se vuelvan a generar rumores mal infundados y se que cuento con su ayuda y discrecion para que mi hijo pueda lograr su ojetivo de conquistar a la futura condeza de Granchester...ah... por ultimo, maniana recibira una donacion extra para el colegio, en muestra de mi gratitud por su comprension y las molestias que le hemos causado...-el Duque se retiraba con un ultima reverencia.

Dando media vuelta y una vez que el duque se habia alejado, la hermana superiora entro en la oficina para indicarle a Candy que podia Retirarse y que los Ligan irian en un par de dias a recoger a sus hijos, pues la verguenza e indiganacion los obligaba a retirar tambien a Neil del colegio.

Candy salio de la oficina y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos rumbo a su habitacion, la hermana habia sido muy clara cuando le advirtio que era lo mas indicado y que una vez los Ligan hubieran partido y la situacion se aclara ante todos los alumnos, ella tendria de nuevo su libertad, la pecosa moria de ganas por darles la noticia sus primos y amigas, pero esta vez haria el sacrificio de esperar, ademas se sentia mal por los momentoa que debia estar pasando Eliza encerrada en aquella sombria , solitaria y fria torre, quiza mas tarde se escapara para llevarle algo de comida y una cobija, y asi apovechar para ver a los demas...

Cruzaba el ultimo de los pasillos, que era el mas solitario y alejado de la vigilancia de las monjas, cuando de repente una mano la jalo obligandola a girarse y a caminar de prisa hacia el bosque, no pudo gritar,,, y menos lo hiso cuando vio la espalda del joven que la jalaba y caminaba rapidamente frente a ella...Terry.

- Se que te debo mucho, pero no creo que esta sea la manera de exigirme tu agradecimiento- Reclamaba La pecosa safandose del agarre y deteniendose al pie del arbol de la segunda colina de Pony.

- que te dijo?- Exigia Terry cuestionando...

- a quien te refieres?- respondia con una pregunta y haciendose la inocente ante las dudas de Terry.

- Mi padre, quien mas?- La miraba finjiendo coraje pero ella podia ver la verdad en los verdiazules ojos, Terry sabia que su padre podia haber hablado mas de la cuenta y eso era lo que el menos deceaba, pues queria que Candy si alguna vez lo lograba... lo amara verdaderamente y no por agradecimiento.

- Nada que no sepas... o es que hay algo que yo deba saber y que tu no deseas que me entere?...- Preguntaba travieza..

- No por supuesto que no,... yo no tengo nada que ocultar- se giraba dandole la espalda y visiblemente nervioso.

- Asi?... y entonces cual era el apuro por traerme aqui?... pudiste haber esperado a que tu padre viniera nuevamente para saberlo...- Candy seguia jugando, le gustaba verlo asi, nervioso y sin saber como actuar ante sus sentimientos.

- el no me dira nada- Seguia dandole la espalda.

- y que te hace pansar que yo si?- seguia cuestionando mientras sonreia traviezamente y tomaba asiento arrodillandose al pie del arbol.

- Necesito saber que te dijo mi padre- Terry se calmaba y relajaba un poco y se recostaba de espaldas frente a candy y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

- porque?.- suavisaba la voz.

- Porque no quiero que ... n o quiero que el te oblige a hacer algo que no quieras... como pago por haberte ayudado...- Terry revelaba parcialmente su temores, pues aparte el temia que su padre le exigiera a Candy que se aeljara de el...

- A caso a ti te ha obligado ha hacer algo que no deceas?...

-muchas veces...

- Terry, que me dirias si yo te digo que eres identico a tu padre?...

- Lo negaria- Se incoporaba rapidamente y se giraba para ver a la pecosa de frente- yo jamas sere como el, yo no permitire que me alejen de lo que mas quiero por seguir unas estupidas reglas sociales o por cumlir con mi obligacion...

- Mentiroso...- afirmaba la rubia mirandolo fijamente y acercandose un poco, logrando intimidar al joven...-Sabes Terry?- retrocedia la rubia y desviaba la mirada- algun dia seras un gran actor... casi me convences con esta actuacion...- sonreia juguetenado.

- De que hablas?- la miraba extraniado...

- que dudo mucho que tu intencion de traerme aqui haya sido para informarte sobre algo que ya sabias, o me vas a negar que tu padre no te dijo esta maniana que lo unico que pedia a cambio era que acataramos las reglas del colegio y que nos metieramos en problemas?, solo me explico los motivos por los que debiamos acatar las normas y estoy segura que eso fue lo mismo que hablo contigo cuando le pediste que nos ayudara... o no?.

- ESte.. si.. si.. claro eso fue lo unico que me pidio...- Terry volvia a tomar su pocision recostandose en el cesped.

- Gracias por ayudarme Terry...

-...- Terry se sorprendia al abrir los ojos que habia cerrado por unos segundos y ver sobre si, el rostro de la pecosa en sentido contrario al de el pero demasiado cerca, sus verdes esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente revelandole en secreto que su amor era correspondido y no presisamente por agradecimiento, pues esa mirada en los ojos de la pecosa ya la habia observado antes en su paseo por escocia y habia sido presisamente esa mirada la que lo llevara a sacrificarlo todo, a cambio de la felicidad de esa joven,se quedo en silencio, mirandola fijamente mientras sentia los suaves risos de ella que colgaban a los lados de su rostro, rosandose en sus mejillas y brindandoles un pequenio espacio privado. elevo un poco la vista, hasta ver los rosados labios que estaban cerca de su frente, elevo una de sus manos posicionandola en el cuello de la joven que estaba a la altura de su cabeza, la fue bajando lentamente sin apartar su mirada de aquella carnosa boca, Candy se dejo llevar y sentia millones de mariposas en su estomago adivinando lo que Terry deceaba, no se resisitio, al contrario ella tambien moria por volver a sentir aquellos calidos labios acariciar los suyos. los pocos centimetros entre sus rostros desaparecieron, sus bocas se unieron ansiosas y un tanto desesperadas, poco a poco la caricia comenzo a volverse mas intima, mas intensa, sin separar sus labio, Terry fue incoporandose y al mismo tiempo girandose para quedar frente a frente, acercando y acomodando a la pecosa entre sus piernas, la rodeo con sus brazos envolviendola en un abrazo lleno de ansia y amor, Candy fue recorriendo sus manos que inicialmente estaban apoyadas en el pecho de Terry para finalmente dejarlas entrelazadas al rededor del cuello. comenzaron una serie de pequenios y largos besos, tiernos, cariniosos, humedos y a la vez apasionados, mismos que los envolvieron por varios minutos... hasta que suavemente Candy se fue alejando de Terry rompiendo la caricia y mirandolo a los ojos aun sin salir de sus brazos.

- Sabia que eres un mentiroso... ... pero ... dime... aceptaras?..lo miraba tiernamente.

- A que te refieres? - se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada..

- Terry... se que lo sabes todo... escuchaste detras de la puerta...- lo descubria

- como te diste cuenta?- La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cuando tu padre salio, alcanse a verte debajo del escritorio de la hermana Margaret, ademas la actitud de la superiora "Avisando" donde te encontrabas, no fue muy convincente, no se como lograste que te incubriera, pero se que ella tambien escucho toda la conversacion, verdad?.- se separaba un poco safando los brazos que aun la rodeaban...

- Ok... y ahora que?...- decia Terrece dejando caer la cabeza hacia atras y dejando escapar un suspiro resginado al verse decubierto.

- Nada... solo dime si aceptaras,... y el verdadero motivo por el que me trajiste aqui...

- Si ya lo sabes... mi padre te lo dijo...- respondia nervioso.

- Quiero escucharlo de ti, solo asi lo creere...

- Te amo... y por ti aceptaria ir al mismo infierno...- enderezaba el rostro para verla de frente...

- Yo tambien te amo... y aceptaria gustosa acompaniarte al infierno.- lo miraba fijamente.

- Ya lo sabias?...- Preguntaba curioso

- No con certeza, ... pero suponia que el beso que me diste en escocia fue por algo...

- Que me hisiste?... por ti he hecho cosas que jamas llegue a pensar que haria... como ese viaje ...por ejemplo...

- No, que me hiciste tu?, ... para que me enamorara tan perdidamente de ti..., me moria tan solo de pensar que me separarian de tu lado... por eso ahora que gracias a la influencia de tu padre logramos permanecer juntos... tengo que cumplir con mi palabra... solo necesito saber ... si tu aceptaras...

- ya te lo dije... por ti iria al mismo infierno..."Mi condecita pecas"...- le acariciaba la punta de la nariz fugasmente con su dedo anular.

- Terry!1- lo golpeaba suavemente y el le detenia las manos mientras reia...

- Bueno... me dejas continuar con mi proposito de traerte aqui?- Preguntaba poniendose serio y mirandola fijamente.

Candy adivinaba a lo que Terry se referia... asintiendo levemete. dejo que Terry, eliminara el espacio entre sus rostros, y comenzara nuevamente a posecionarse de sus labios, besandola con mas intensidad y acercandola mas el, si eso era posible,.

Su futuro estaba predicho, pero solo el destino sabia si se cumpliria, por el momento, ellos se habian entregado al presente de sus vidas y disfrutaban de cada minuto que corria permitiendoles estar unidos y entregandose el amor que sentian el uno por el otro, en esa interminable serie de besos y caricias, que los tenia embriagados y los habia hecho olvidar el sufrimiento del pasado, el compromiso del futuro, y el peligro que corrian en ese instante si eran descubiertos nuevamente. pero todo eso quedaria recompenzado por el simple hecho de amarse. por el simple hecho de estar juntos y jurandose entre si que nada ni nadie podria separarlos de ahi en adelante.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias milpor dedicarme un poco de su presioso tiempo... nos leemos luego y ya saben... sus reviews son mi inspiracion...bendiciones.**

**Akire**.


End file.
